


Phone Calls.

by milkovichs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichs/pseuds/milkovichs
Summary: Ian gives Mickey a call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah! This is my first story! I hope it's somewhat good, I would love your feedback. Enjoy!

Ian bit his bottom lip as he stared down at the floor. He was pacing back and forth in his room, annoyance written all over his face. The rest of his family was downstairs, doing god knows what. He could hear Fiona and Debbie arguing over nothing, and he didn't want to be apart of it. He ran his hand through his hair and used the other to grab his phone. He felt like talking, ranting, just blabbering about anything, but not to his family. He turned on his phone and scrolled through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He sighed deeply and waited a second before calling. He was nervous the line wouldn't pick up but after a couple of seconds, the line went through.

"Pft, you miss me already?"

Ian's had gripped the phone harder than he already was once he heard _his_ voice.

"Hey, Mick." He breathed out.

Ever since Mickey had left to Mexico, they had often called and texted each other mostly everyday and night. Hearing each other voices brought so much comfort to the other. They talked about everything, Ian being an EMT, Mickey going to the beach, Ian and his family. The first couple nights, Mickey didn't answer Ian's calls. Although, he couldn't blame him. Ian did lead him on. Going with him all the way to the border than tossing him out like he was trash. Ian texted Mickey long paragraphs on why he couldn't go with him. About how he couldn't just abandon his family, how good this EMT job was for him, how he was actually getting his shit together for once. Ian had told him how he did still love him, he really did. It was just too hard for him to leave everything behind. With that, Mickey texted him the next day, he surprisingly forgave and understood everything Ian had told him, although, it wasn't much of a surprise. No matter what, Mickey always forgave him, for everything he did. That's what pained him the most, no matter what type of bullshit he would pull Mickey would always accept it and still be by his side. These types of things made Ian wonder why Mickey even loved him? Beside being a fugitive, Mickey was too good for Ian. He didn't deserve someone like Mickey to love him.

"Hey, Gallagher, you still there?"

Ian's thoughts were cut off by the question. Shit, he was too busy spacing out that he forgot he was even talking to Mickey. "Yeah, shit sorry."

"You alright?"

It took him a minute to think about the question, everything that was going on his life. His family. Trevor. Monica's death. Mickey. It was so much, he didn't even know where to start. "Uh. Yeah, um yeah. I'm fine."

"Bullshit. The fuck's up with you?"

"It's just.. My mom, she.. She um.." Ian's voice began to trail off, talking about his mom was a sensitive topic at the moment.

"She died." He swallowed, he still hadn't told Mickey this yet, not even sure how to approach the topic. It was probably a bad way to start their phone call but Ian didn't have anyone else to talk to about his mom, it was either no one cared enough to talk about her or just they didn't understand why he even still loved her. Monica was a crazy bitch, he knew that for sure, but she was his mom, and he still loved her for some reason.

"Monica? What? How?"

"Not sure.. Didn't really get the full details still.. Debbie told me they just found her unconscious right next to Frank. The funeral was a couple days ago."

"Fuck, Ian. I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me this yet?"

"Like I said. It was.. Hard talking about it." Mickey could hear the sadness in Ian's voice, it killed him that he couldn't be there for him, with him, holding him and telling him that everything was going to be alright.

"Sorry, man. Wish I coulda been there for ya." Mickey replied softly, mildly embarrassed.

"It's alright. You're too busy learning how to swim still, I get it." Ian chuckled.

"Man, fuck you. I'm getting better."

"Yeah, okay." Ian laughed.

After a couple minutes of laughing and being idiots, Ian sighed sweetly. He missed this. Mickey was really the only person he ever really talked to about anything. Mickey understood him better then anyone else, yeah he had Lip every now and then but him and Mickey.. They just clicked. There had been a single question on Ian's mind, he was hesitant to ask since he's never asked before but was curious. "Mick.. What was your mom like?"

"What?"

"Your mom. You and Mandy never really told me about her, what was she like?" Ian could hear Mickey sigh from the other side of the line, "Sorry. I just.. I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it and al-"

"She was nice when she wanted to be. Not a total prick like my piece of shit dad, but she tried to be a mother I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. She wasn't as abusive as my dad. Her and Mandy would fight over the stupidest shit. She was a junkie too, took a hit every time my dad pissed her off. Probably why she died of an overdose."

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Must have been hard."

"Eh. I just thought it was fucked up how we didn't have a funeral for her. She was a bitch, but she was a good person inside. My father just fucked her up, like he did to all of his. She knew doing all those drugs and shit would kill her, that's probably why she continued. She hated my dad, not even sure why she loved the guy, he's a totally asshole-"

"You're a asshole, and I still love you." Ian interrupted.

"Fuck off," Mickey said, biting back a laugh, "Anyways.. Fuck, I forgot what I was going to say, you dick. But, it was her choice, doing all those drugs. I hated the guy but I didn't choose to overdose over him, he wasn't worth it. She was selfish but whatever it ain't my life."

"You miss her?"

".. No."

"You lying?"

"Shut up, I've done better without her in my life."

"Yeah, being a fugitive in Mexico is way better."

"I'm about to hang up the phone, Gallagher."

"No! I'm sorry!"

"Then shut the fuck up with this parent bullshit, talk to me about something else."

"Like what?"

"Dunno, anything."

"Um okay. Okay. How about Trevor?"

"Why the fuck would I want to talk about your _boyfriend_?"

"You said anything! And I don't know, he's the first thing that came to mind. Do you want to talk about him?"

"Fuck you is what I want to talk about."

"Phone sex? Not really in the mood, but if you're down."

"I hate you."

"You love me. Why don't you wanna talk about Trevor? You jealous?"

"Fuck no."

"If it makes you feel better, we haven't talked since my moms funeral."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Mhmm. So you got a boyfriend yet?"

"Why do you wanna know?" A smirk filled Mickey's lips.

"Dunno. Just askin."

"Nah, think the lifeguard's crushin' on me though."

"Yeah probably because of how many times he's had to save your drowning ass." Ian could feel Mickey flip him off from the other line, which made him chuckle.

"So um.. Have your heard from Mandy?"

"Aw, you miss your little sister?"

"Fuck off, just makin' sure the skank's even alive."

"I haven't talked to her in awhile, but last time I saw her she looked good. She said she was doing well, liked her job. Broke up with the other guy."

"Oh. That's good." A small smile appeared on Mickey's face, and a sigh of relief.

"Yevgeny's doing good too. He's getting big. He has your blue eyes."

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah, I'll send you a picture next time I see him and Svetlana."

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah. You know, I miss you a lot." Ian whispered sweetly.

"Should've came then." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"I told you why I couldn't."

"Yeah.. I know. Still wish you did."

"Maybe one day." Ian sighed, trying to lighten the mood back.

"What if that "one day" takes years to come? What if we've already moved on with our lives? Forgotten each other."

Ian was stunned at Mickey's tone, Mickey was never _this_ serious. But I guess what they were talking about was serious and important to him. "Mickey, you know we could never forget each other, we've been through everything together. Too much shit to forget. And.. I heard someone once say when people love each other very much, they need time apart, so when they come back together their love is even stronger."

"Fucking gay ass."

"Shut up, Debbie told me she heard it from Sheila."

"Karen's mom, right?"

"Yeah, Karen's," Ian yawned, "Hey, I'm getting tired. Think I'm goin' head to bed."

"It's only 10 pm, you fuckin' pussy."

"I got work at 7 am tomorrow!"

"Well, night."

"No "I love you"?"

"Nah."

"You really gonna make me go to bed all sad?"

"You'll live."

"Huh. How mean."

"Go to sleep, dumbass. We can talk again tomorrow night. I love you, Ian."

"I love ya too, Mick." And with that said, both of the boys went to bed, happily.


End file.
